warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Closed Beta Updates
Die folgenden Update Notizen sind aus der Warframe Closed Beta und nur auf Englisch verfügbar. Deutsche Update Notizen sind bislang erst ab der Open Beta mit Update 7 verfügbar. Wer noch Zugriff auf deutsche Notizen aus der Closed Beta hat kann diese hier gerne einstellen. 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Closed Beta = Wield the deadly Amphis! This Grineer Heavy Staff is a traditional staff weapon that has received a monstrous makeover that reflects the design and culture of Grineer technology. |changes = *Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN. *Several balancing tweaks to Rifles and Pistols. More Details Here *Sped up weapon swap times. |fixes = *Fixed boss kill counts not tracking properly in stats. *Leaper should no longer jump through walls. *Fixed issue with Rhino Stomp breaking if an enemy is just killed before the stomp. *Fixed an issue with Loki Switch Teleport breaking if a target dies at right moment. *Fixed osprey exhaust effect. *Fixed an issue with Crawlers standing upright when shot. *Fixed an issue with Snow Globe persisting if user dies and then revives while it is active. *Fixed poison clouds persisting after they've expired for clients. *Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode. *Fixed a UI error displaying incorrect resolution in options menu. *Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll. *Fixed a case where the player could be stuck finding squads. *Fixed Bolto projectiles firing in the wrong direction when standing close to an object. *Active squads count now properly shows matches from the appropriate region. *Improved loading times for large levels. *Fix for melee AI having issues attacking larger targets. *AI should no longer target invisible players. *Bolto projectiles should now be less affected by lag and more reliable at hitting targets. *Radial Disarm should no longer de-level the enemy to level 1. *Log file should no longer receive error spam when using Nyx. *Fixed some enemy ragdolls not despawning properly. *Corrected Shuriken accuracy, especially on higher FOV settings. *Radial Javelin should now target airborne enemies properly. }} Warframe: Q&A LIVESTREAM, February 27 @ 1:00 PM EST. Our first Dev Q&A video was a hit, so we’re taking it one step further: LIVESTREAM DEV Q&A! More info here |additions = *"Dagger Axe" skins added to the Market for Scindo and Dual Zoren. *FOV slider added to display options. |changes = *Player must now login to the launcher to receive updates, going from launcher to game logs player in automatically. *Enemies affected by freeze damage mods will now have an effect applied to their model. *AI death from freeze damage now causes them to shatter. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate) |fixes = *Fix for frozen enemies messing with Defense wave counters. *Restorative items now use the proper effects. *Fixed a case where players could consume their last weapon in a slot for a blueprint. *Temporary invulnerability added to beginning of bleedout to prevent near instant bleedout timer. *Client logs will not be spammed when playing a Grineer Asteroid level. *Fixed an issue with co-op doors and dead spectating players. *Fixed several problems with aggregated stat views. *Dying on an elevator no longer causes body to fall through elevator. *Fix for being stuck in place for several seconds after a skipped cinematic. *Fixed taking damage during a cinematic. *Fixed freeze damage actually speeding up some AI animations. *Fix for Bullet Attractor attach position not always looking great. *Fix for enemies running away during tutorial/dojo tests. *Fix for text not appearing on the upgrade screen when language is set to Chinese. *Fix for gear names overlapping prices. *Fixed an issue with clan chat messages sometimes not showing up. *New clan members now update their clan status upon accepting a clan invite. *Gravity is now disabled during Bladestorm preventing player from falling after each strike. *Fixed Infestation boss being in wrong boss room. *Roll can now interrupt a reload. *Pressing V no longer causes the player to roll. *Ammo pickups are shared for all players in a match. *Fix for certain AI showing as a target on the minimap in Exterminate missions. *Fixed security camera death effect position. *Fix for multiple damage immunity effects occurring at the same time causing various issues. *Fixed fullscreen setting not saving if player used Alt+Enter without saving display options after. *Fix for host migration causing pickups to disappear. *Fix for Crush and Overload animations continuing after being knocked down. *Likely fix for resolution changes not being saved for some users *Fixed an issue for certain Grineer Asteroid level layouts not spawning enemies until reaching the end |localizations = *Thanks for all the new updates, Tenno Operatives! }} Braton Vandal added for this weekend only 660px|center |changes = *Love is fleeting and has been removed from the game - but we have a little love left and will extending the life of our Valentine colour picker through Open Beta Weekend! *Ammo boxes now have unique models and colours depending on the type of ammo. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Text cursor will default to the password box if email is auto populated. *Damage adjustments for the Dual Skanas. |fixes = *Fixed doors locking down during mobile defense mission. *Remove hum sound from Gram. *Prevent more than 2 Nervos being deployed at once. *Prevent debilitated players from being targeted. *Fixed artifact card being selectable while Contacts list is open. *Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still. *Fixed not being able to fail mobile defense missions after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with players playing the debilitated animation while playing another animation. *Fix for bullet attractor having issues targeting Grinders. *Fixed page selector so it is less confusing: Next/Previous now move over 1 page, First/Last behave as expected and current page should always be highlighted. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Closed Beta Kategorie:Archiv Kategorie:Update 1 - 6